Zeast
Zeast is a Miiverse hacker and YouTuber. History 2013 (Mattingly23) On December 11, 2013, Zξαςτ joined Miiverse under the name of Mattingly. He had linked this account to his 3DS after software update 7.0.0. He originally posted in the Super Mario 3D Land Community, posting screenshots as he progressed through the game. On December 25, 2013, He got a Nintendo 3DS XL and a Wii U. He then transferred his account to his new 3DS and linked it to his Wii U. 2014 (Mattingly23) Zξαςτ continued to post in the Super Mario 3D Land community. In February 2014, he got his first Temporary Ban. Once he was unbanned, he moved to the YouTube Community. He joined the ACE clan. He got their clan another 25+ members by July 2014. In May 2014, He renamed himself ACE-Nws2.0, and downloaded Steel Diver: Sub Wars. He upgraded to premium in July 2014. On July 27, 2014, he left the ACE clan and joined the ƒluƒƒy clan. On August 10, 2014, Mattingly23 was Permanently Banned from Miiverse. 2014 (Mattingly_Backup) On August 10, 2014, Zξαςτ rejoined Miiverse under the name SnakAttack. He rejoined the YouTube community the same day, making his first drawing on Miiverse (Drawing of 3DS). In September 2014, He renamed himself Zξαςτ, his last official name change. This final name is a spinoff of Bξαςτ's name. On October 25, 2014, he temporarily named himself HalloZξξn. On November 1, 2014, he changed his name back to Zξαςτ. Nine days later, he received his first Temporary Ban on this account, and was unbanned on November 24, 2014. The next day, he posted a pixel art of Donkey Kong. Two days after he was unbanned, his grandmother died due to a two month battle with cancer, she had cancer once before, but survived. This caused him to lose motivation. His final post of 2014 was made on December 17, 2014. It was 1x1 px drawing of Sonic the Hedgehog. 2015 (Mattingly_Backup) In 2015, his first post was a Smurf sprite. In February, he met Raven. He also made his most popular post, a drawing of an NES. This post received 688 yeahs. He later rejoined the ACE clan, but was quickly kicked out. In June, Zξαςτ and Raven became enemies. They slowly patched up their friendship, but it didn't effectively work. They kept going from friends to enemies. On July 26, 2015, Zξαςτ received a Permanent Ban from the Miiverse Administration. 2015 (Mattingly_ALT2) Zξαςτ originally used this account to post in the Wii Fit U Community. After Mattingly_Backup was Permanently Banned, he moved to the New Super Luigi U Community. In November 2015, he quit using this account. 2015 (MattinglyIsBack) On November 9, 2015, Zξαςτ made a new account on his 3DS to post drawings on, since his Wii U gamepad was broken at the time. In January 2016, Zξαςτ abruptly stopped using this account. 2016 (ZeastTheArtist) Edit In January 2016, Zξαςτ made a new account on Miiverse. This account lasted a week before being abandoned. 2016 (NoNoNotAgain) Edit This account is a try at rejoining miiverse. He runs the yeahbot, based off the user Yeahbot. He has gained over 2000 followers from this technique. He occasionally posts art from Mattingly_Backup on this account. 2016 Hacking Edit On July 2nd, 2016 Zξαςτ hacked his 3DS, with help from PF2M. He has already done some notable things, such as bring back Public Mii in 3.0 form, as Public Mii 3.0. On the morning of July 3rd, 2016 Zξαςτ spammed a picture of hentai, under the name "Cuntfuck" in the Super Smash Bros. 4 community. He has started doing raids, but not on a particular schedule since he has school and homework. In his raids he usually posts hentai, along with political images (like Hillary Clinton with a KKK member), occasionally posting real pornography. He was Hyperbanned, but since then found his other 3ds and hacked it. His latest account can be found HERE. Public Mii 3.0 Edit Public Mii 3.0s are accounts made by Zξαςτ, similar to the ones made by PF2M. He makes them on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. There are currently four PublicMii3.0 account, the NNIDs being "PublicMii3.(0-3)." The password for all PublicMii3.0 accounts is "publicm11," just like PF2M's Public Mii accounts. Zξαςτ has quit making Public Mii accounts. * 1 of 6 Add photo YouTubeEdit Zξαςτ has a YouTube channel . As of September 02, 2016, he has posted one video. This video can be found here. * TheOrcaApocalypse * MrBreada(add yourself if you were not added) Accurate Timeline and links to all Mattingly_Backup posts